Viva Las Vegas
by DawnsDinos
Summary: This story takes place after the Thanksgiving episode, and shows what I would like to have seen happen between Terri and Stiles. Please read and review, Is anyone out there reading this?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. There are some references to the other episodes of season 2. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
The Las Vegas part of this story doesn't actually come in until Chapter 7.  
  
Thank you Kelly for posting your idea. It's what inspired this story. Which if anyone remembers Kelly's idea you probably will figure out what's going to happen.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Stiles got home he was exhausted and in a lot of pain. He called a friend of his who was a doctor to come by and check him out. He had a cracked rib and lots of bruises all over. Brandon told him there was no reason to go to the hospital and gave him some painkillers. Stiles thanked his buddy for coming over. He decided to just take it easy and watch a movie.  
  
As he was watching it he couldn't stop thinking about Terri. Did she really mean what she said about wanting to see him again? He wanted to say all the right things when he talked to her on Monday. The painkillers were starting to kick in so he was really tired by now.   
  
He fell asleep for about an hour and woke up to the doorbell. He couldn't imagine who it might be. As he went to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and remembered what had happened. He hobbled over to the door and looked through the peephole. He was surprised to see Joshua Nankin standing there. Stiles was very confused, he barely knew Joshua, why was he here. His first thought was something happened to Terri and it scared him.  
  
He opened the door. "Mr. Stiles, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. What's wrong? Did something happen to Terri? Please tell me she is ok."   
  
"I brought you some Thanksgiving leftovers from my house. Joanna is actually quite a good cook, and to answer your question Miss Lowell is fine, she is at her brother's house in Baltimore I believe."  
  
Stiles clutched his ribs in pain. "Why don't we sit down?" They walked into the living room. "Can I get you something?"  
  
"No, no thank you." Joshua could tell he was in pain and didn't see the point in stalling, so he got right to the point. "Mr. Stiles I want you to know that I also have a prototype of the transmitter in my tooth." Stiles was beginning to understand why Joshua was here. "I think Terri probably forgot that while she was talking to you." Stiles nodded, he was beginning to understand why Joshua was there. "I want to know if you care for her as much as she obviously cares for you."  
  
"I don't really see where this is any of your business." Stiles was just a little annoyed.   
  
"It might not be, but I care about Terri. She is like the daughter I never had."   
  
Stiles just looked at Joshua, "Did Terri send you?"  
  
"No, Terri would probably be upset if she realized she forgot about me being able to hear everything she said." Joshua wanted to make sure Stiles knew that he was well aware of everything between him and Terri. "As I'm sure she would be upset if she realized she forgot about the surveillance cameras set up on the boat in Nice."   
  
At first he just smiled as he remembered Nice, then Stiles looked at him in shock. "Do you know I got in trouble from Terri in Afghanistan because she thinks I told?"  
  
"Well you didn't. At least you were a gentleman in that respect." Joshua chuckled.  
  
"This is none of"  
  
"My business. I know that's what you think. Mr. Stiles, you were right about Terri throwing herself at you. She did."  
  
"That's not what happened." Joshua was happy he wanted Stiles to jump to Terri's defense.  
  
"You were right, I mean she was expecting too much" he paused to make his point, it was hard for Joshua not to laugh as he said this. "You were like brothers"  
  
"I said brothers in arms. We risked our lives together."  
  
"Yes she was happy and sharing the joy."  
  
Stiles didn't like Joshua making light of his relationship with Terri. It might be strange but it is very precious to him. "You don't understand, it's not like that. Joshua I love her." Joshua had a huge smile on his face. He knew these two belonged together. He knew it before Stiles went to Iraq, Stiles continued, "Ok. I loved her since the first time I saw her in the training room." Stiles sat down. "I never wanted anyone or anything more than her that night. More than I want her right now."   
  
Joshua sat down next to Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Stiles all Terri wants from you is to hear that you care about her. I know Terri, if she was willing to give herself to you like that, she definitely fell in love with you too."  
  
"What do I say? When I'm around her I get all tongue-tied. I can't even think straight." Stiles was surprised that he admitted this to Joshua.  
  
"Just start in the obvious place. You owe her dinner. She does want to see you again. Do you want to see her?"  
  
"Yes." A big smile came across his face. Joshua patted him on the back.   
  
"I'll see you on Monday Mr. Stiles. Remember $35 for a mixed floral arrangement and these problems never come up." Stiles laughed and thought that might be a good place to start.   
  
"Thank you Joshua." He let Joshua out. Stiles walked into the kitchen to heat up the leftovers Joshua brought him. He knew for sure he needed to talk to Terri. He would call her in the morning, but first he would call a florist and have roses delivered to her house, a mixed floral arrangement was not good enough for his Terri. She deserved much better.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
As the elevator door opened Joshua was surprised to see Jackson there. "Mr. Haisley what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if Stiles is ok. What about you?"  
  
"Same here." Joshua smiled. Stiles was going to get a lecture from all of Terri's friends tonight that poor man he thought to himself.  
  
Stiles opened the door when it rang; he was expecting Joshua to tell him something he had forgotten. "Jackson what are you doing here?"  
  
"Welcome home Stiles. I brought you some leftovers from my sister-in-law's house."  
  
"Thank you. Come in." Stiles and Jackson sat down in the living room. "What's on your mind Jackson?"  
  
"Terri."  
  
"Terri?"  
  
"Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Terri cares for you very much. I saw how worried she was since she heard you were missing. I remember the hell she went through last year with her divorce."   
  
"And you don't want to see her hurt again."  
  
"Exactly. Look I know what happened in France."  
  
"Can you please just how many people exactly know what happened in France?" Jackson just looked at him. "Let's get one thing straight I don't want Terri to ever find out anybody knows for sure or how they found out." Stiles was mad, he felt like he should have realized and gone inside, but he was a too caught up in the moment. He was a little loud with Jackson there so he lowered his voice, "I'm sorry. Look Jackson, you know Terri, she would be too embarrassed."  
  
"As far as I know just Lex, Joshua and myself know."  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Joshua, I love her. I just don't know how to tell her. I've never met anyone like her." Once again Stiles sat down, he was willing to take any advice offered. He needed to find a way to tell her how he felt.  
  
"She never gave up on you. She wanted to be the one to talk to you. I don't know what she said. She almost fell apart when Quinn said that we had no way of knowing if you were alive or not, but she pulled it together and changed Duffy to Scotland Yard. The look of relief on her face when she heard your voice." Jackson put his hand on Stiles' shoulder "If this makes it easier for you. I think she loves you too, very much. If you feel the same than let her know. These past days were hell for her. It's got to be rough; Jeff made it real hard for her to trust another man."  
  
"I'm going to call her in the morning. Maybe even tonight I want to talk to her."   
  
"Stiles even though the two of you were very tense in China, I knew you two belonged together. That's why I told you to ease up on her. I'm going to give you that same advice. Realize it might be hard for her to admit her feelings after the way Jeff hurt her and the way you two started. Let her know how you feel and give her time. Don't be discouraged if she can't tell you right away." Jackson smiled as he left.   
  
Stiles went into the kitchen to get his leftovers and the doorbell rang again. As he opened the door, he honestly expected Lex, which was the only one who knew about them that hadn't showed up yet. A huge smile was on his face when he saw her standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
The song mentioned in this chapter is Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She walked in and put her arms around him. She looked at the bruises on his face and gently touched them. "Stiles are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine who's a doctor came by and checked me out. I have a broken rib and some bruises, but I'm fine." Stiles couldn't believe she was actually here. "What are you doing here?" He kept his hand on her waist as they broke from the hug. He did not want to stop touching her. It was almost like he was afraid it was a dream and she would just disappear.  
  
"Well I know you're the one who owes me dinner, but I did tell you I would save you some duck from my brother's house." Terri told him as she held up the bag.  
  
"Thanks, I'm starving." Stiles kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Stiles never took his eyes off of her since she walked in to his apartment. Terri was beginning to feel a little embarrassed by his stare. "Let me heat this up for you. Is the kitchen this way." Stiles nodded yes, Terri walked into the kitchen. Stiles followed her. He couldn't stand being away from her, not even for a minute. "Looks like someone beat me to it." Terri had no idea where the other leftovers came from, she thought maybe he had some girlfriend here. She was beginning to feel stupid, and thought to herself here I go throwing myself at him again. "Maybe I should leave." she said pointing to the other leftovers there.  
  
"No Terri, don't leave." Stiles was standing very close to her as he said this, it was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. He wanted to explain. "Joshua and Jackson both stopped by with leftovers for me."  
  
"Oh that was nice of them." Terri was relieved, but couldn't figure it out. Joshua barely knew Stiles. She was with Stiles and Jackson in Nice and in China, they didn't seem to be real friendly.   
  
"Terri, thank you, for everything. These past few days." Stiles was having a hard time saying what he wanted. He didn't plan on her showing up. He wanted to say this right. "I couldn't have survived without hearing your voice. It calmed me. It kept me focused. It made me want to come home." Terri was surprised by his admission and smiled, what he said next almost knocked her off her feet. "Terri, I realized something. I .... I .... I love you." Stiles looked at her he couldn't believe he actually said it. He had never told a woman that before and meant it.  
  
Terri, turned around and looked at him. "Stiles." He leaned down and kissed her, he was so afraid that she was going to tell him to forget it. After the kiss Terri began again. "Stiles I was so scared that I would never see you again." Stiles was holding her so tight, in spite of the fact that it hurt his ribs, he loved being this close to her.   
  
"Terri, just tell me you meant what you said about wanting to see me again."  
  
"I'm here." Stiles kissed her again. Terri finished heating up the food and they sat on the couch while he ate. "Stiles we need to talk about what happened between us. Before we can take the next step I need to know exactly where we stand."  
  
"I know you're not really a risk taker emotionally." she smiled at him. She couldn't believe he remembered that. Did that night mean as much to him as it did to her. "I know that I have never felt this way about anyone in my life Terri. It scared me. The only thing I thought about was getting back here to see you." As he was saying this he was gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Stiles I need to know why you didn't call after Nice."  
  
Stiles looked down, he didn't know how to explain that. "Terri, I never believed in love at first sight, but that day in the gym. I can't find any other way to explain it. I was afraid. I couldn't bear the thought of you not feeling the same. I wanted to call you, but was afraid you didn't want me to." Stiles looked into her eyes and tried to figure out what she was thinking.  
  
Terri could understand that, but she needed to ask the next question. "I thought I made it clear when you were on the plane that I wanted to hear from you, but you still didn't call."  
  
"I thought you were mad at me. I thought you would tell me to get lost, just to make me pay for being a jerk. By the time I got my courage up to call. Quinn sent me to Afghanistan." Stiles figured he should explain about that before she started questioning him about it. "Terri, I never met anyone like you before. I was terrified something would happen to you while we were there."  
  
"Stiles, I want to believe you. I really do. I guess it was easier talking when I knew you couldn't answer me."  
  
"Terri I did answer you. I know you couldn't hear me. Terri when I heard your voice I couldn't help smiling, and talking to you. Even when they were beating me up, it was such a relief to hear you. I figure I don't have a chance of getting out of there and you start talking and I'm sitting there in this cell with a big smile on my face. The guards must have thought I was crazy." Terri smiled at him. "Terri, I've never really been in a relationship before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I need your help. Will you help me?" Stiles looked down as he said this he was a little ashamed that he had to ask her to help him. He should know what to do. Shouldn't it just come natural?  
  
Now it was Terri's turn to explain. She wanted him to understand why she was being cautious. "Stiles I told you I was married before. Jeff cheated on me. I don't think I could go through anything that painful again. I need to make sure first, before we go any further." Stiles was now sitting very close to Terri and tenderly kissing her shoulder and neck. She definitely was enjoying his touch.  
  
"First of all Jeff was an idiot." Stiles kissed Terri on the lips, and in between tender kisses he told her "I know that the only one I want is you. I can't imagine being with anyone else." Terri couldn't believe he was saying this to her. She cuddled close to him and he just held her. Neither one of them said anything else that night. Terri fell asleep in his arms. Stiles couldn't believe she was here.   
  
When Terri woke up the next morning she was lying in Stiles' bed. She couldn't remember how she got there. Stiles walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. He saw that she was awake and began to sing to her. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful With you by my side, And when I, Open my eyes, And see your sweet face, It's a good morning beautiful day." Terri was smiling at him. She couldn't believe how sweet he was. He leaned over the bed and kissed her. Terri suddenly realized she was in just her underwear.  
  
"Stiles what exactly happened last night?"  
  
"You don't remember?" he said with a big grin on his face. "That's kind of" he paused and looked at her "disappointing."  
  
"Stiles this isn't funny!" he could tell she was getting mad at him.  
  
"We fell asleep on the couch. I carried you in here so you could be more comfy." He just grinned at her.  
  
"Did.."  
  
"Did what?" He kissed her again.  
  
"Stiles!" He could tell he shouldn't tease her anymore.  
  
"Nothing happened. You just slept in my arms." Terri began to relax. "I love holding you." Stiles was sitting on the bed, rubbing her shoulders and arms. He kissed her again. "I love you Terri. I want more, but when you're ready." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I can wait. I think you're worth it." He bent over and kissed her, a little more passionately this time. He didn't want to stop but he did. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Why don't you get dressed? I'll fix us some breakfast and then we can spend the day together and maybe I'll buy you that dinner I owe you tonight."  
  
"Stiles are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Spending time with you? Nothing could stop me." he smiled at her. "I'll go and let you get ready."  
  
Stiles waited in the kitchen for Terri. He made eggs benedict. He hoped she liked it. He kept looking at the bedroom door for her to come out. He couldn't wait to see her. He hated being away from her. Even just these few minutes seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe he told her he loved her. It felt good. All of a sudden he realized something. She didn't tell him she loved him. What if Jackson and Joshua are wrong? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Did he just make a big fool of himself? He even sang to her.   
  
Terri walked out with a big smile on her face. She kissed him. He couldn't hide his fear. "This looks great. I can't remember the last time I had eggs benedict." Stiles sat down, Terri was wondering why he was so quiet. "So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" he couldn't look at her.  
  
"Stiles, what's wrong?" Terri didn't understand the difference in his demeanor from when they were in the bedroom.  
  
"Nothing." he looked at her, and faked a smile. "When was the last time you did all the touristy things in DC?"  
  
"I can't even remember."  
  
"Ok. Let's do that than." Terri could still tell something was bothering him.   
  
"Are you sure you feel up to this? I mean we could just hang out together. That would be fine too." She reached for his hand, and pulled it to her lips and kissed it.  
  
Stiles leaned across the table and kissed Terri tenderly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
Terri looked deep into his eyes, she realized what he wanted to hear. "I care about you Stiles. I just don't know if I can tell you I love you yet. I'm sorry. I need more time."   
  
"I'll take what I can get." he smiled at her. "As long as you don't mind me telling you I love you." she smiled at him. She wished she could say it she knew that's how she felt. The doorbell rang. "Terri why don't you get it."  
  
Terri opened the door and it was a delivery. "Are you Miss Terri Lowell?" Terri nodded "Then these are for you."   
  
Terri couldn't believe it was a dozen red long stem roses. Stiles walked over and tipped the delivery man. "Well I guess I know who they're from, since you're the only one who knows I'm here." she kissed him and thanked him. "You are incredible Mr. Stiles."  
  
Terri drove her car back to her place and Stiles followed her. She went upstairs to change her clothes for their day of sightseeing. Stiles looked at the pictures on her wall of her family. When Terri came downstairs she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Umm.. I wonder who that could be?" he said with a smile as he turned and kissed her. "Tell me who the people are in the pictures." Terri stood in front of him, he put his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.   
  
She pointed to the pictures. "That's my mom and me at my wedding to Jeff. That's my parents and my brother and me, also from my wedding."  
  
"I notice you don't have any of you and Jeff from the wedding."  
  
"I just love that picture of my mom and me, and that was the last family photo we took before my Dad died. I really don't want any reminders of Jeff around."  
  
"I think you were a beautiful bride." he kissed her cheek. "You'll be even more beautiful at our wedding."  
  
"Stiles." Terri said as she playfully pushed him away.  
  
"Its going to happen. I'm not trying to rush you. I do love you. Believe me one day you will be Mrs. A. B. Stiles. When you're ready."  
  
Terri turned around to face him she looked into his blue eyes and actually believed him, while she couldn't admit it, she couldn't help thinking about marrying him. She kissed him. the kiss was quickly becoming as passionate as on the boat in Nice. Terri stepped back. "Stiles I think we should get going." He gave her one more quick kiss and they headed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 3  
  
First they went to the White House. Stiles laughed as he got someone to take a picture of them. "Didn't you sleep here a few weeks ago?" she asked him with a smile.  
  
"Just what I wanted to remember my fascinating evening with Moreland. One of the many times I was supposed to buy you dinner and couldn't. You were mad at me that night. Why don't we forget about it?"   
  
"I wasn't really that mad at you."  
  
"You hung up on me." She laughed and kissed him. He never thought he could be this happy.   
  
They held hands as they walked talking about their families. Terri was talking about her Dad. "He died about 3 years ago of cancer. Mom, she hasn't handled it too well. My brother Kevin bought a house not far from hers. He checks up on her a lot. My mother, she is a character. I love her but she can drive you crazy."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"She will ask you a million personal questions. She can be very persistent."  
  
"Well I think I can win her over," Stiles kissed Terri again. "Just like I won over her daughter." Terri just smiled at him.  
  
Stiles and Terri kept walking and found themselves standing in front of the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. One of the groundskeepers walked by. "Major Stiles. How are you today?"  
  
"Good Johnny. I'd like you to meet Terri Lowell."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss." he looked to Stiles "I just shined it up."  
  
"Thanks Johnny." Johnny reached out and patted Stiles on the back.   
  
"I feel like I watched you grow up." He looked at Terri. "I was so proud of him when he joined the Marines. You two enjoy your day." Terri wondered how this man knew Stiles so well.  
  
Stiles took Terri's hand and walked to a specific place on the wall. Stiles reached up and touched the name Colonel Frederick Stiles. Terri looked and saw the tears in his eyes. "Your dad?"  
  
"He was shot down in Nam when I was 3. I never really knew him. He's MIA, presumed dead. We don't know exactly what happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry." she put her arms around him.  
  
"That's why we spent so much time in Ireland. Mom went to school there, we stayed with my grandparents."  
  
"I thought you said you moved around a lot when you were a kid, because your dad was in the Air Force."  
  
"She remarried another Air Force guy. He knew my Dad. Dave, my step dad was the one who brought me here the first time when it opened in 1982, for my 12th birthday. I don't think my mother has ever been able to bring herself to come and see it. I find comfort seeing his name. I've come here a lot, that's why Johnny knows me. I usually come here when I need to think things through. All the big decisions in my life. I sat here for hours when I was deciding to join the Marines. Even longer when I was thinking about the CIA."  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here." Terri was shocked that he wanted to share this with her.  
  
"I've been here a lot since we got back from Nice." she just looked at him. "Terri I've thought a lot about you, sitting here. That's why I'm so sure of us." He kissed her. Terri couldn't believe this. She looked at him and was starting to cry. She wiped her eyes when she heard Johnny walking by.  
  
"Major, let me get a picture of the two of you, by the Colonel's name. Would you like that?"  
  
"Thanks Johnny, I really would." Stiles put his arms around her and they stood right under his father's name, and Johnny took the picture.  
  
Terri and Stiles stood there for a while she just held his hand as he looked up at the name. She couldn't believe he that he was letting her see this deep inside himself.  
  
Stiles and Terri walked over to Johnny's Half Shell it was one of the best local seafood places in town. When they walked in Stiles noticed his mother and stepfather, with Dave's brother and his wife. "You want to meet my Mom?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Stiles took her by the hand. "Mom."   
  
"A. B. Where were you we missed you Thanksgiving?"   
  
"I had to work. You know how the pentagon is. Never closes. Mom I would like you to meet my girlfriend Terri Lowell." She stood up and hugged her. Terri smiled at the sound of that 'my girlfriend' Stiles then continued the introductions "This is my stepfather Dave. Dave's brother and sister in law, Tom and Kay Gage." Terri shook hands with everyone. She was shocked DCI Gage is Stiles step-uncle.  
  
Hannah wanted to get to know this woman her son couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. "Why don't you two join us?"  
  
Tom knowing everything he had been through in the past few days, knew that they would want to be alone. "Hannah, these two young kids don't want to spend the evening with us old folks. I'm sure they have plenty to talk about." Stiles nodded a thank you. "But I insist the two of you come over for dinner tomorrow. I got tied up at work too, so we are going to have Thanksgiving with all the trimmings."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Tom. I'll definitely be there." Stiles looked at Terri hopeful that she would join him. "Terri can you make it?" Terri nodded. "We'll both be there."  
  
"Ok then we will see you both at 3:00." Stiles hugged everyone and said good night.   
  
Terri and Stiles got a booth in the corner. Hannah and Kay kept looking over at them. They were trying to figure out exactly what their relationship was. Tom was going through the past few days in his mind. He thought what hell that must have been for Terri, with Stiles missing. He wished he had known they were involved. Maybe he could have made it easier for her.  
  
Stiles could care less about them watching he couldn't resist kissing Terri, he was just enjoying spending time with her. "Ok" Terri asked "Your uncle is our boss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Isn't that awkward?"  
  
"Sometimes. We agreed that nobody needs to know. We can just keep it professional there. See you're learning all of my secrets." she smiled at him.  
  
"He had a hard time deciding what to do. He didn't know if he should have Duffy followed or arrested. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for him. He knew that if Duffy blew your cover you would be killed before they could knock down the door." Stiles could see Terri was getting upset, and teary just thinking about it. He took her hands in his, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"Terri it was the right decision. Thanks to you and Lex making Duffy a cop, the team was right there when I contacted Quinn and ready to move in. I'm fine, and I'm here with you. It all worked out great."  
  
"I can't even explain what I felt when I heard your voice." Stiles looked at her puzzled "Quinn had you on speaker."   
  
"Enough about that. It has a happy ending. I want to know about you as a kid."  
  
Terri and Stiles sat there sharing stories. When dinner was over they got up to leave. said goodnight to his family and headed back to Terri's house.  
  
He parked the car, and opened the door for her. "Terri, I had a great time today."  
  
"Come in and have a drink." Stiles and Terri were now standing at her front door.  
  
"I want to, but if I do, I'm not going to want to leave." He kissed her. "I don't think that's what you want, yet."   
  
"Stiles." He was right and Terri didn't want him to be hurt. She felt like she needed to explain.  
  
"Terri, lets take our time. I want to get this right. I'm not upset about it. I love you."  
  
Stiles kissed Terri goodnight "I'll pick you up about 2:30 tomorrow." Stiles couldn't stop smiling as he drove home.  
  
Terri went up to bed and had sweet dreams Stiles. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She thought that she was definitely falling in love with him. If only she could trust her feelings. She once thought that she would be with Jeff forever and that didn't happen. She knew Stiles was different, but she was still afraid. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Stiles couldn't wait until 2:30 to pick up Terri. He decided to pick her up a little present and maybe surprise her a little early. He bought her an Italian Charm Bracelet and 3 charms. One was of a boat, in memory of their night in Nice. One was of a turkey, for Thanksgiving when they realized how important they were to each other. The other was of the White House on it, in memory of the first place they went on their first date. He hadn't seen these bracelets before but liked the idea that he could pick her up charms often. He had the clerk gift wrap it and headed over to Terri's.  
  
He got there only a few minutes early. He couldn't wait to see her. He rang the bell and Terri rushed downstairs to open the door. Stiles was surprised that she was still in her robe. "Well, I kind of like you greeting me at the door like that, but we really don't have that much time."  
  
"Stiles I don't know what to wear. I've changed clothes at least 5 times."  
  
Stiles put his hand on her shoulders. "Terri, take a deep breath and relax." Terri listened to him. "What's going on?"  
  
Terri didn't know why she was so nervous. "Stiles I don't know what to say to your mother. I'm sure she's going to have a million questions about us."  
  
"Terri, just tell her the truth." she just looked at him. He could almost read her mind. "Not about Nice." Terri laughed. "We've known each other since September. We care a lot about each other, and we are trying to see where it leads."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Or you can tell her that her son is madly in love with you, and the feeling is mutual, and you couldn't wait to jump his bones last September."  
  
"Stiles!" He just kissed her.  
  
"I bought you a present."  
  
"Stiles for what? You didn't have to." She opened the package. "An Italian Charm Bracelet. I love it. I wanted to get one. Thank you." She put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
He pointed to the charms "In honor of our first mission together in Nice." she just smiled. "And for our first official date the White House. and"   
  
"A turkey?"  
  
"Well that could have two meanings. I was such a turkey, I almost blew it with you. Or that over Thanksgiving, I realized I want you in my life. forever." She kissed him she couldn't believe how sweet he was. She realized she had him all wrong.  
  
"Come upstairs and help me pick out something to wear."  
  
"I pick that bikini you had on in Nice." He smiled at her seductively. She just hit him in the arm pretending to be mad at him but she couldn't stop smiling. She was having a hard time getting used to this kind of attention. She never had a man this in love with her before.  
  
Finally Terri decided on her denim skirt and red blouse. Stiles thought she looked great in anything though. Stiles left the room so she could get changed.   
  
They arrived at Tom's house right about 3:00. Tom opened the door and greeted them. "Good to see you both. Come on in." He took Terri's coat and the wine Stiles was carrying. "Stiles, your folks haven't gotten here yet. Why don't the three of us go to my study for a minute."  
  
"Sure Uncle Tom." Terri and Stiles followed him. They sat down and Stiles took Terri's hand in his. "I guess you're pretty curious about us."  
  
"Yes, but only if you want to tell me. Terri, I guess this explains a lot from the past few days, for both of us."  
  
Terri smiled. "I just assumed you were worried about one of your agents."  
  
"Stiles has always had a special place in my heart since he was a boy. I hated making that decision."  
  
"Uncle Tom, you made the right decision."  
  
"You only got out because this lovely lady here would not give up on you." Stiles looked at Terri and smiled. "How long have you two been involved?"  
  
Stiles looked at Terri, then at Tom "Not to leave this room Sir." Tom nodded. "Pretty much since the first day I met her." Terri smiled at him. "The feelings were there and we needed to sort through them. Actually dating. yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday was your first date. I wish the two of you all the best. Good luck." He hugged Stiles and then Terri. "If this kid gives you any problems, you come and see me. My door is always open to you." she smiled.  
  
They walked out just as Stiles' parents walked in. Hannah and Kay headed for the kitchen. "Mrs. Gage can I help you?"  
  
Kay smiled, "Sure Terri, we can all get to know each other better." Stiles kissed Terri on the cheek before she left.  
  
"Ok." Tom said. "Let's go into the family room, the Redskins game will be starting soon." Tom, Dave and Stiles walked in and sat down.  
  
Terri was having a good time talking to Kay and Hannah. They were very nice to her, and didn't really ask her too much about her and Stiles. They let her tell them as much as she wanted. She told them she met him in a gym, for the first time, and they have been trying to sort through their feelings. Both Kay and Hannah could tell their really isn't much to sort through it was so obvious that they were in love.  
  
The men and Tom's three sons came racing through the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Kay asked them.  
  
"Its halftime Mom. The annual Thanksgiving Touch Football game." Peter the youngest boy said.  
  
Stiles took advantage of going through the kitchen to stop and see Terri, he kissed her on the cheek. "Well you know ladies, we do need cheerleaders." The three of them stopped what they were doing and went outside to watch. Everyone was laughing and cheering them on. Terri noticed Stiles grab his ribs. She got worried until he smiled at her.  
  
It wasn't long before dinner was ready. They all sat down. Terri and Stiles sat next to each other. Hannah sat next to Terri. Hannah was quite impressed with this woman who had made such changes in her son. Everybody held hands as Tom began to pray. "We want to thank you Lord, for this chance to be together as a family. I am grateful for everyone here. Especially that A. B. and Terri are with us. Please continue to look after all of us." Tom looked up. "Now I want everyone to bear with me a moment. I would like everyone to tell me one thing that you are thankful for today. I'll start. Family. No matter what happens its nice to know you can always depend on them."  
  
Peter was sitting next to him "My Sega game." They all smiled. Not that uncommon an answer from a 9 year old.  
  
Hannah wanted to go next. "I'm thankful that Terri has come into A. B.'s life. I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much." Stiles smiled at his mom and at Terri. Terri was a little embarrassed.  
  
"Is it ok if I say the same as Mom." they all laughed. "I'm thankful for the day I walked into that gym and met Terri."   
  
"I'm thankful for that day too." Stiles leaned over and kissed her. Everybody looked at them. Stiles was definitely not one for public displays of affection. They were all shocked. Terri was a little embarrassed, when she felt all eyes on them.  
  
Peter just said "Yuck"  
  
Stiles looked at him, and grabbed him in a head lock teasing him. "In a few years you won't be saying that." everybody laughed. When everyone said what they were thankful for they all enjoyed their dinner.  
  
Between the turkey and the pumpkin pie, they all played trivial pursuit. After desert Stiles and Terri got up to leave. They thanked Kay and Tom for dinner. Stiles gave his mom a big hug. They were heading back to Ireland tomorrow. She invited Terri to come visit them with A. B.   
  
On the way back to her place, Terri realized she needed to say something to Stiles. She wasn't sure how to do it. She was really beginning to feel more comfortable with him. She knew she loved him.  
  
When they pulled up in front of her house. Stiles got out and opened the door for her. He held her hand as they walked to the door. He leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Stiles please come in tonight. I want to talk."  
  
"Is this good or bad. I told you I'm pretty clueless about being in a relationship." Terri smiled at him.  
  
"I promise you its good. Well I think it is anyway." Stiles was curious. Terri walked in an put her purse on the table in the hallway "Want something?"  
  
"Yeah. You." She was surprised that he was standing right behind her. She felt her heart start racing as he touched her shoulders and then ran his hands down her back and then around her waist. "I love you Terri." She reached up and kissed him. Stiles put his arms around her and kissed her very passionately.   
  
"Lets sit down and talk." They walked into the living room and Stiles started a fire. They sat there just holding each other. "Stiles, I can't believe how important you are in my life. I can't even imagine you not being in my life." While it was not the I love you he was hoping to hear. He felt like she was saying it in her own way. Neither one wanted the night to end, but Stiles realized that they needed to take it slow if it was going to last. "I better get going." He stood up and kissed Terri. "Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"Me too." Stiles smiled it was a small step. He knew she would say it. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. This chapter deals with some of the things from Elite Meat to Eat. Some of the basics from that episode have been changed for the purpose of this story. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Stiles got up and went into work early. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He stopped on his way into work and picked up a single red rose and left it on her desk for her. Joshua saw Stiles walking out and came out to see the rose sitting on Terri's desk. He smiled and sat back down at his desk. He couldn't wait for Terri to get there.  
  
Terri walked in and Joshua immediately got up to see the reaction to the rose. A huge smile came across her face. "Well, Miss Lowell, judging by the size of your smile, my guess is you had a good weekend."  
  
"It was fine Joshua." Lex turned to look and see what was going on.  
  
"Did you talk to Mr. Stiles?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because you seem exceptionally happy." she just looked at him. Lex was also staring at her. "And I saw him sneak in here early this morning and leave that rose for you."   
  
"What's the rose for Terri?" Lex asked as he smiled at Joshua.  
  
Terri looked at both of them. They knew by the look on her face she wasn't about to go into details. Joshua just laughed as he walked away. "We have a meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes."  
  
Terri Joshua and Lex walked in and sat down. Stiles walked up to Terri and handed her a cup of coffee and smiled. "Cream and 1 Equal. Right?"   
  
"Thank you." Terri took a sip and smiled at him again. "It's perfect." There was more that each wanted to say but Tom, Quinn and Carl walked in. "I'll talk to you later." Stiles smiled and sat across from Terri, he couldn't stop looking at her. She also kept glancing in his direction. Joshua definitely noticed this, and couldn't wait to comment on it when they got back to their office. The curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know what happened this weekend. Tom smiled as he noticed Stiles and Terri looking at each other.  
  
The assignments were set. Terri, Stiles, Jackson and Lex would be flying to Ireland. They were investigating arms deals between terrorists and the IRA. Stiles couldn't believe his luck. He was going to get to show Terri Ireland. He was so excited.   
  
After the mission was finished. Jackson went to a museum. Terri and Stiles slipped out for dinner and an evening out. Lex was to report everything to Joshua. Terri wasn't talking and he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
After dinner Stiles brought Terri to the Doolan's Pub. He told her the story about when he was 6 he swallowed a pawn and they had to wait for it to become available again. Then nobody would use it so they replaced it with a salt shaker.  
  
"This is the pub where your grandparent's lived."  
  
"We lived upstairs when my mom was at the university. Granddad still lives here." Stiles heard someone talking to Dan. "Dan?"  
  
"Dan?" He couldn't believe that after all these years Dan was still around. After a minute Dan recognized him They reminisced about some of the old times Terri just listened and smiled.  
  
They talked about things and once again Stiles refused to tell her his name. Stiles was thrilled when his Grandfather walked in. He couldn't believe he was there. Patrick smiled as he looked at Terri. Then Stiles heard Dan say. "Patrick. Look its the Boy." Terri looked as Stiles eyes lit up.   
  
"Granddad." He ran into his arms just like a little boy. They hugged. "I was hoping to see you."   
  
"Are you here for long?"  
  
"No, we're heading back tomorrow." Stiles took Terri's hand.  
  
"You must be Terri. The one responsible for that smile." Patrick hugged Terri as tight as he did his grandson. "Let me buy the two of you a beer." He could tell that Terri was surprised he knew about her. "I was just out to dinner with Hannah and Dave. They're parking the car."  
  
Hannah and Terri took a few minutes together. "I'm glad you're here with A. B."  
  
"Me too. I wish he would tell me what A. B. stands for."  
  
"He will. In his own time. I have a feeling he will eventually tell you everything." Hannah smiled. "But if he doesn't by the time the two of you have your first baby. You let me know and I will tell you." Terri and Hannah smiled.  
  
Terri found Patrick to be completely charming, and he was just as taken in by her. Stiles definitely took after his grandfather Patrick O'Connor. Dan and Patrick of course couldn't stop teasing Stiles telling stories about him as a kid. Stiles had never thought enough about a woman to bring her around to meet him. Terri was enjoying listening to the stories. Her phone rang. They both began to get concerned when Lex told them there was still no news from Haisley. "Come on Terri. Let's go to the museum."   
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"A friend of ours from work didn't make it back to the hotel. We're going to check on him." Stiles hugged his grandfather. He missed him a lot and really wished he could spend more time there.   
  
He gave Terri a big hug, and smiled at her. "You take care of my boy." She smiled.  
  
Stiles promised Hannah that when they had some vacation time they would come and spend the whole week with them.   
  
When everything was finally settled and Jackson was found. They all flew back to Washington. Stiles was very quiet the whole trip. He couldn't believe Dan had done this. He had always loved and respected Dan. In some ways Dan was like a father to him.  
  
Terri could see how upset Stiles was she really did want to help him, but she didn't know how. She decided to give him some space tonight. About 10:30 Terri's doorbell rang. She was surprised to see Stiles standing there. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in."  
  
"I'm scared about something Dan told me. That it would happen to me someday too."  
  
"Stiles your not Dan. You will be fine. I know this is a shock and it hurts." He just leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I'm a little better already." she looked into his eyes and smiled "I love you. See you in the morning."  
  
"See you tomorrow." He just needed to see her. Those few minutes was all he needed to get things back into perspective. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. This chapter is the Christmas I wish we would have seen on the show. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Christmas Eve Stiles and Terri had planned on a quiet evening with her mother and brother, but Terri was not feeling well, she was fighting off the flu. She was miserable. Stiles was determined to take care of her.   
  
Stiles spent most of the afternoon making her homemade chicken soup. He went upstairs to see how she was feeling. She had finally fallen asleep. He stood there staring at her. He never thought he could feel this way. All he wanted was to make her feel better. He would do anything for her. His feelings really surprised himself.  
  
Terri woke up and saw him sitting on the chair next to her. He was watching TV. He smiled when he realized she was awake. "Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Terri, you're burning up. Do you have a thermometer?"   
  
"In my medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Stiles walked in, got it, and put the thermometer in her mouth.   
  
Stiles sat next to her on the bed. He fixed a pillow so it was comfortable behind his back. He put his arm around Terri. "I'm sorry you don't feel good."  
  
"I'll be fine." Stiles looked at what her temperature was   
  
"Terri, it's over 102. Is the aspirin in the medicine cabinet too?" Terri nodded. Stiles got up and got the aspirin a glass of water, and a wet washcloth.   
  
"Stiles, you don't have to stay here and take care of me. I'm fine."  
  
"I'm not leaving you. Haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no place in this whole world I would rather be than right here next to you." He kissed her and sat down next to her again. She started shivering, so she cuddled up close to him. He made sure she was covered, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Why don't you call Tom and Kay? I'm sure you could still go over there if you want."  
  
"I know I could go over there if I want. I don't want to. I want to stay with you."  
  
Terri sighed. "I need to call Mom and tell her not to count on us tonight. She is going to be disappointed. She was so excited about meeting you." Terri picked up the phone and told her. Stiles went to the kitchen to check on the soup.  
  
"Honey you shouldn't be alone. Kevin and I will bring everything to you."  
  
"Mom I really feel miserable, all I want to do is sleep."  
  
"Terri, here you go homemade chicken soup, guaranteed to make you feel better." Stiles said as he walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Terri, is that, that A. B. guy you've been seeing?"  
  
"Yes Mom Stiles is here taking care of me."  
  
"It's ok for him to be there but not your own mother."  
  
"Mom I don't want to ruin your plans, and I didn't want to ruin his either. He won't leave." Helen could not see the smile on Terri's face as she said this.  
  
"Then Kevin and I will make him leave if you want him to and he won't."  
  
"Mom I don't want him to leave. He just made me homemade chicken soup. I love you Mom, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Terri put that Mr. Stiles on the phone."  
  
"Mom I'm not going to put Stiles on the phone." Stiles had a big grin on his face as he took the phone from her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Fremont. This is Stiles. I'm so sorry I won't get to meet you tonight, but as soon as Terri is feeling better."  
  
"How high is her fever?"  
  
"Just over 102."  
  
"Did you give her aspirin and a cool cloth for her head?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am I did."  
  
Helen continued to ask him several questions; he had a big smile on his face because everything she asked he had already done. He was feeling quite proud of himself. Helen was a little impressed herself, but was not ready to admit that. Stiles was just a little shocked by the next question.  
  
"Are you in love with my daughter?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, as a matter of fact I am in love with Terri." Terri couldn't believe her mother asked him that, and even worse, that he answered her.  
  
"Stiles give me the phone." Terri was trying to grab the phone from him, but Stiles wouldn't let her.  
  
"Well, I don't really see any harm if you and your son came over tonight. I have chicken soup. Not exactly a traditional Christmas Eve feast but…"  
  
"Mr. Stiles. I'll be right over I'll just cook there."  
  
"Great Mrs. Fremont. I can't wait to meet you too." Stiles hung up the phone. "Your mom is on her way over."  
  
"Look at me Stiles. I'm a mess. The house is a mess."  
  
"You're beautiful. I love you, and so does she. As far as the house, I can clean it for you."  
  
Stiles leaned over and kissed Terri he went downstairs and ran the vacuum and got everything spotless, just like he does when he knows his mom is coming over to his place.  
  
When Stiles finished Terri was feeling slightly better. She came downstairs in her robe. "I think I'll lay down here on the couch. I don't trust you and my mother in the same room. I couldn't even trust the two of you on the phone." Stiles walked over and picked her up. Terri was feeling better. He carried her to the couch as he kissed her. They were enjoying making out a little. They both were a little surprised when the door opened up.  
  
"Terri, what's going on?"  
  
"Mom, hi, I'm feeling a little better, I think Stiles' chicken soup might have done the trick." Terri said as she was sitting up fixing her robe.  
  
"Or maybe something else." Helen said under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. When she walked out, Helen immediately started to argue with him "Mr. Stiles Terri needs her rest. I think you should go home now. I'll take care of her."  
  
"I don't think so Mrs. Fremont. I'm staying right here." he said as he smiled at Terri. Terri knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Terri wants you to leave."  
  
"I haven't heard Terri say that."  
  
Neither one of them were paying any attention to Terri she finally had it, she yelled at them both. "Both of you stop it. Stop your bickering right now, or I'll throw you both out." Terri was looking pale and Stiles walked over to her.   
  
Helen was going to get him out of the room so she could talk to Terri. "Mr. Stiles I still have 2 more bags in the car." Stiles kissed Terri on the cheek and smiled at her as he walked out the door to get them. "Men. They only have one thing on their minds. Doesn't he know that you are sick and should be resting?"  
  
"Mom. I'm feeling better. We were just kissing. You'd think you walked in and caught us having sex."  
  
"Theresa, please. Is it necessary to talk like that? You should be resting."  
  
Stiles walked in. "Terri, I think your mother is right, you need to lie down and rest." He put the bags on the table; he walked her back to the couch, got her comfortable, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She couldn't help smiling at him. He sat there next to her and ran his fingers through her hair, and gently over her cheek until Terri fell asleep, which only took a few minutes. He bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Now Mrs. Fremont, while Terri is resting what can I do to help you with dinner? As long as we have one thing straight, I'm not leaving."  
  
Helen Fremont was speechless. This was a first. She couldn't believe how he sweetly made Terri do exactly what he wanted her to do. She didn't even argue with him. Terri argues about everything; she always has. Helen used to tease her about that. This man just lovingly got her to do exactly what he wanted, he didn't fight with her. To top it all off, he was going to help her in the kitchen. Helen couldn't help comparing him to Jeff. Jeff was never nice to her or to Terri for that matter.   
  
Stiles and Helen walked into the kitchen. He had already won her over. She smiled at him and pinched his cheeks. "I'm Italian. Do you know what the traditional Italian Christmas Eve feast consists of?"  
  
"Fish, spaghetti with anchovy sauce, and of course Italian pastries for desert." Helen smiled that he knew that. Stiles was glad that he paid such close attention when Terri told him that, but then again he always paid close attention when Terri was around.  
  
"Is this your chicken soup you made for Terri?" Stiles nodded. Helen took a taste of it. "This is good. Very good." Stiles and Helen talked about his recipe.  
  
A few hours later Terri woke up. She was feeling a lot better and the fever had broken. She remembered Stiles and her mother fighting. She could only imagine what happened after she fell asleep. She heard laughing from the kitchen. She walked in to see what was going on. She couldn't believe the scene. Stiles and Helen standing next to each other cutting up the fish and getting it ready to fry. "Am I in an episode of the Twilight Zone?" she asked.  
  
Helen looked at her and smiled, "Sweetie are you feeling better?" Terri nodded.   
  
Stiles wiped his hands, walked up, and kissed her on the forehead. "Your fever broke." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."  
  
Helen just looked at them and smiled. "That's great Sweetie. I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you feel like sitting in here talking to us? I was just telling Stiles all about your dad. Kevin and Ron will be here in about an hour."  
  
"I think I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
Stiles and Helen both nodded as they got back to work. Helen continued telling Stiles about Terri's dad. They lost all track of time. "He used to love fishing. He was a great Dad. Terri was so close to him. They did lots of things together, she was definitely a Daddy's girl." Stiles smiled at her, "I was glad he was gone, when that whole mess with Jeff happened. It would have upset him so, what that jerk did to his little girl." Helen realized she didn't know how much Terri had told Stiles about Jeff, so she changed the subject. "John and I always wanted to go to Ireland. We kept putting it off. He died before we ever got there." Stiles put his arm around her as she cried about her late husband. Terri stood outside the door watching and listening to them in disbelief. Terri was a little sad listening to them talking about John Fremont. She loved and missed her father very much.   
  
"Well I'll tell you what Helen; someday Terri and I will take you to Ireland."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Sure. My mom and step-dad live there. So does my grandfather." She smiled "Terri got to meet my grandfather a few weeks ago when we were there for work."  
  
"John would have liked you." She reached over and put her hand on Stiles' cheek.  
  
"I really wish I could have met him. He must have been very special. Terri has told me about him too." Stiles smiled, he wasn't sure how to say this. "I really like talking to you, and I really wish I had the chance to talk to John. I could imagine from what you said he would probably want to know my intentions with Terri." Helen couldn't believe Stiles was just going to tell her, she didn't even have to ask him. Terri stood there and listened. She was a little curious herself, "I love Terri, very much. I know that we haven't known each other very long, just a few months. I can't believe how much my life has changed since I've met her. I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. I would like to someday be her husband and your son." Helen stood up and put her arms around Stiles. "Do you think I could call you Mom?"  
  
"I would love that." Terri walked in, Helen looked at her and smiled. "Dinner is just about ready." Terri just walked up and hugged her mother. Stiles smiled. grabbed the digital camera and took a picture of them.  
  
Terri took the camera "I want one of you and Mom." Stiles and Helen stood next to each other smiling. Helen gave him a big hug.  
  
That was the best Christmas Terri ever had. She couldn't believe how well everyone got along. After her mom and brother left, she just looked at Stiles in disbelief. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I overheard you and Mom talking. Thank you."  
  
"I like Mom." Terri put her arms around him, he smiled at her "But, I love you." she kissed him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm a little tired now." Stiles felt her head.   
  
"You might be running a slight temp. Go upstairs and lay down. I'll finish cleaning up."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know, I want to." He looked at her with a very stern look on his face and pointed at the stairs. "Upstairs Now!"   
  
"Yes Sir." She saluted him and walked upstairs. Stiles laughed thinking about the last time she said that to him. She was mad at him, this time was different. She knew he was only giving her orders out of love and concern, if she would have given him a chance then; he was only giving her orders out of love and concern too.  
  
"I'll be up to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight before I leave."   
  
When Stiles finished he quietly walked upstairs. Terri was sleeping he didn't want to wake her he just bent down and kissed her. He whispered. "Goodnight Love. I'll see you tomorrow." as he started to walk away Terri grabbed his hand, he turned and asked her. "You ok?"  
  
"Fine. I'd feel a lot better if you stayed tonight." Terri had two reasons for this, she didn't feel 100%, but she really just wanted to be in his arms. She wanted him to be the first thing she saw on Christmas morning. She thought that would be the best present she could get. Stiles was a little confused by this, but he would do anything for her. She lifted the covers for him to get under. Stiles got undressed down to his undershirt and briefs and climbed into bed next to Terri. She curled up next to him and went back to sleep. Stiles couldn't help smiling as he held her, this is what he wanted every night, to go to sleep holding Terri in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Viva Las Vegas- Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Terri was feeling all better and back in work on December 27th. Stiles had to check on her. "Morning Terri."  
  
"Hey Stiles." she smiled at him. She loved when he stopped by to see her. "We have a meeting in 15 minutes, wanna grab cup of coffee."  
  
"Sounds great." Stiles took Terri by the hand and they went down to buy some coffee before the meeting. "Wonder what's going on? I hope they send us someplace fun and romantic." Stiles smiled at her seductively.  
  
Terri laughed. "Maybe back to Afghanistan." Stiles now laughed with her. They headed back up to the conference room. They took their seats. Quinn walked in and started the meeting.  
  
"We have a very serious situation. We have picked up a lot of communication among our Al-Queda friends. We have several suspected targets for terrorists attacks this New Year's Eve." Quinn looked around the room. "I will be sending officers into different areas. Mr. Johnson, you will be in New York. Mr. Smith, you will be in Los Angeles." Quinn continued running down the list, he had agents also going to San Francisco, Denver, Chicago, Dallas, Miami. Stiles and Terri almost thought they were off the hook. "The biggest threat seems to be Las Vegas. Mr. Stiles, Miss Lowell that is where you will be ringing in the New Year." Stiles didn't look very disappointed. Vegas could be both romantic and fun. "Everyone will be leaving tonight." Everyone was handed folders with the particulars of their assignments.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, Miss Lowell." Terri and Stiles sat back down. "They have 2 terrorists in custody. I want you to go talk to them and see what the plan is."  
  
Terri and Stiles walked out of the room. "New Year's in Vegas, not bad." Stiles immediately got on his cell phone. "I'll make the hotel arrangements." he told Terri. Terri got to work on their documents. "It should be warm in Vegas, don't forget to pack your bikini." Terri just looked at him.  
  
Terri and Stiles went to their respective places to pack.   
  
Once they were sitting on the plane Stiles smiled at Terri. "Well I guess we could have been sent to worse places."   
  
Terri smiled. "I hope nothing comes out of it."  
  
"It's probably nothing, but better safe than sorry."  
  
"So where are we staying?"  
  
"Paris." she just looked at him. "Well at least its France. I kind of have some fond memories of a particular night spent in a French city."  
  
"Oh. You do. Who was she?"  
  
"The most incredible, beautiful, wonderful woman in the world." Stiles leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I hope you got 2 rooms." This disappointed Stiles.  
  
"They were all booked except the Penthouse suite. We are supposed to have an unbelievable view. I thought we were past that 2 room thing."  
  
"Stiles this is business."   
  
"So was Nice." he leaned over and kissed her on the neck. "Remember when Lex and I were on that plane from San Francisco?"  
  
"Yes, but you know I don't like thinking about what could have happened."  
  
"I was thinking more of Jay Lambert." she looked at him not knowing what he was getting at. "We could join the mile high club." she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch. That hurt." he laughed. He could tell she wasn't really mad at him. He did love teasing her sometimes.  
  
The flight attendant walked by. "Stiles how are you doing?"  
  
"Hey Greta, I'm fine. Its good to see you." Stiles stood up and hugged her.  
  
"I see you have a new travel companion. How is Lex?"  
  
"Good. I'd like you to meet Terri Lowell. Terri this is Greta. She was on that flight from San Francisco" Terri shook hands with her, as Stiles and Greta continued to flirt a little. "Terri is the one that helped me talk to Carston."  
  
"Well I guess I owe you one. Thank you. Well you two enjoy your trip." She bent down and whispered to Stiles. "I'll be watching that you two don't go slipping off into the bathroom together." Stiles face turned red as he was embarrassed by what she said. Stiles just laughed. Terri was more than a little jealous.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing." Stiles could tell Terri was jealous. He would have played along a bit but he remembered about Jeff. "She said she was going to make sure you and I didn't slip into the bathroom together. She remembers Jay Lambert too." Stiles took Terri's hand. "Terri nothing is going on between me and Greta. I love you." Terri looked at him. "I'm not Jeff. Greta, I haven't even talked to her since that flight with Lex." Terri was still upset. "Terri, I never even asked her for her number. Nothing happened between us."  
  
"Was she your brother in arms too. You two risked your lives together." Stiles was shocked that Terri was throwing that back into his face.   
  
His first thought was to say something hurtful back. He remembered what Jackson had told him. It wasn't going to be easy for Terri to fully trust again. Jeff really hurt her. "Damn Jeff " he thought to himself.   
  
He took a deep breath turned so he was looking at her, "Terri I love you." She looked into his eyes. "Only you. Nobody else in the world." he was looking at Terri closely for her reaction.   
  
A slight smile came over her face. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." she scooted a little closer to him. He kissed her forehead. He was relieved.  
  
A/N- Is anyone reading this? Does anyone care if I continue it or not? I'm thinking if I don't get any reviews this will be the last chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Viva Las Vegas-  
Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They arrived at the hotel and checked in. The penthouse was gorgeous. Terri stepped out on the balcony, Stiles followed her. "Small world isn't it?. We're standing in Paris. There's Venice, and New York. I want to see all these places for real with you Terri." She turned and kissed him. "I need to go and talk to those two terrorists. Why don't you check in with Quinn, and start getting comfortable?" he kissed her again. "But not too comfortable until I get back."  
  
"Get out of here." Stiles walked out and Terri began looking around the suite. It had 2 bedrooms. She couldn't figure out what to do about this. Should they try to keep it just business. While they hadn't made love since Nice, it wasn't all that uncommon for him to spend the night at her place. She did like waking up next to him.  
  
Stiles arrived at the police station and talked to the detective first. They really didn't know much and the suspects were not talking. The police were very concerned about what they were trying to do. All of their belongings were brought to Gil Grissom at the CSI unit. Stiles talked to the prisoners but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.  
  
He went back to the hotel and picked up Terri. "We need to meet with Gil Grissom of CSI he is currently analyzing what they got out of the terrorists apartment."  
  
Terri and Stiles walked into CSI Lab. "I'm looking for Gil Grissom."  
  
"You just found him. Who are you?"  
  
Stiles and Terri took out their ID's "Stiles and Terri." Stiles said as he introduced them. "What do we have?"  
  
"You can just call me Grissom."  
  
"Another man who just uses his last name." Stiles and Grissom both smiled. Immediately Terri and Grissom began talking about a bunch of things Stiles couldn't understand. He just followed them as Grissom showed them the evidence.  
  
"I would like you to meet some of my staff. Terri and Stiles are with Homeland Security. This is Sarah, Warrick, Catherine and Nick." Nick was always impressed by a pretty woman and Terri was no exception.  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her hand. "Very nice to meet you Terri. I'll be looking forward to working with you." he was flirting with her. Terri did enjoy this a little, but Stiles did not.  
  
Sarah and Catherine immediately noticed how Stiles tensed up when Nick did this. Catherine just laughed "Nick why don't you and I take Stiles out to the apartment. Sarah you and Terri can start sorting through these things. Warrick could you give Sarah and Terri a hand. Grissom you are already late for your meeting."  
  
Grissom smiled "I don't know what I would do without Catherine to keep me in line."  
  
Catherine walked past Stiles "You owe me one. Come on lets get going."  
  
Nick was mad, he wanted to work with Terri, he stormed off ahead of them. Stiles walked by Terri and whispered. "See you later. I love you." Terri had a huge smile on her face as he said this. Stiles turned to Catherine. "I do owe you one. Was I that obvious?"  
  
"I can tell by the way you both look at each other. You'll be married before you leave this town." Stiles was completely surprised by this, she could tell by the look on his face, so she explained the facts "I've lived here a long time. It always happens." Stiles had a big smile on his face. He wouldn't mind leaving Vegas with Terri as Mrs. Stiles. Catherine looked at him and was convinced she was right.  
  
Nick, Catherine and Stiles looked around the apartment and gathered a few more things to bring back to the lab. The tension between Nick and Stiles was unbearable. Each one kept trying to one up the other. Catherine wanted to make the point to Nick to back off. "So Stiles, how long have you and Terri been involved?" She knew Nick and knew that he was to wrapped up in Terri's beauty to notice he didn't have a chance with her.  
  
"Since September. The best three months of my life."  
  
Nick now realized his mistake. "Stiles I'm sorry about back at the lab. I shouldn't have been coming on to her. I didn't know."  
  
Stiles smiled relieved "That's fine Nick. No problem. I know how beautiful she is." The three laughed and the tension was broken. Stiles and Nick got along fine after this.  
  
They worked all day back in the CSI lab and it was now 8:30. Stiles looked at Terri. "I'm starving."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You guys up for a great buffet." Nick asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Stiles said enthusiastically. Terri was surprised that Stiles wasn't jealous and that Nick had stopped flirting with her. She was really curious as to what was going on.  
  
Catherine walked in. "Which one Nick?"  
  
"Does everybody like seafood. The Flamingo Hilton has a great seafood buffet tonight.."  
  
Everyone agreed so that's where they headed.  
  
After dinner, they all wanted to see the penthouse of Paris. So Stiles invited everyone up for a drink.  
  
Warrick smiled, "Homeland security provides pretty good accommodations."  
  
"Actually not. I'm picking up most of the tab on this one. Terri and I haven't been able to get away in a while."  
  
Sarah walked up to Catherine. "Ten bucks, New Years Eve."  
  
"Got it." Catherine turned to Terri. "So how do you like Vegas so far."  
  
"Its interesting." She walked up to Stiles. "As long as we get to work together. I'm happy."  
  
Nick and Stiles were very much alike in Nick's mind. He could tell Stiles wanted some time with Terri alone. "I think we should let you guys get some sleep. You're still on Washington time. See you guys at the lab. 9:00."  
  
After saying goodnight to everyone. Stiles went and stood on the balcony. He didn't want to approach sleeping arrangements with Terri right now. Terri went in one room and took a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and considered joining her, but he was afraid she would throw him out.  
  
Terri walked out of the bedroom, wearing her robe. "Stiles where are you?"  
  
"Out here."  
  
"I thought you might be in bed already." she walked up and put her arm around him. "This is a great view. Are you really picking up most of the tab for this?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Terri was a little surprised. "Why? I'm sure we could have found a motel or something the agency would cover."  
  
"You deserve better than that. Terri you deserve the best." He was looking down. He finally decided to go for it. "I wanted something romantic. This is our first New Year's together."  
  
Stiles still hadn't looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him on the neck. "This is very sweet of you."  
  
"Terri I was hoping to take our relationship to the next level."  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"It's ok." Stiles kissed Terri on the cheek and headed into one of the bedrooms alone. Terri followed him in.  
  
"Stiles, can we at least talk about this?"  
  
"I don't really feel like talking, goodnight."  
  
"Stiles, I was just going to ask you what bedroom we should use." Terri walked up to him and kissed him. Stiles looked at her a little surprised as she let her robe fall to the ground.  
  
Stiles picked her up and carried her to the bed. After making love Terri and Stiles just held each other and talked. Stiles kissed Terri's neck and whispered "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The best present I could ever have. You." she smiled at him. "I love you Terri."  
  
"I love you too, Stiles." a big smile spread across Stiles face as he heard her say this. She couldn't believe how great it felt to say. Stiles couldn't believe how great it felt to hear her say it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Viva Las Vegas-  
Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Terri and Stiles got up and ready to go to the CSI Lab, while Terri was showering Stiles had a nice breakfast brought up from room service. Terri was surprised when she walked out. After a nice relaxing breakfast on the balcony. They headed for the CSI lab.  
  
They found something in the terrorists papers, it was a blueprint for the Hoover Damn. Stiles and Nick immediately headed out there. They were afraid they had put a bomb there. If they shut down the damn, Vegas would go dark. They had no idea what they had planned on doing while Vegas was in total chaos. They needed to find this bomb and stop their plan. There would also be extensive flooding throughout the area.  
  
Stiles called into Quinn. "We need you to get us in there. We have a map, and think we can find it."  
  
"I'll get right on it Stiles." Gage walked in as Quinn was finishing the call to the people at the Dam they would be waiting for Nick and Stiles.  
  
"Robert, what's going on?"  
  
"Stiles and someone from the CSI lab are heading to Hoover Dam. That's where they think something is going to happen."  
  
"A bomb?"  
  
"That's very possible."  
  
Tom went back to his office. He was trying to let what Quinn just told him sink in. It was now New Year's Eve. A good possibility that terrorists were going to blow up Hoover Dam. His nephew was on his way to try to find the bomb. He looked up Terri's cell phone number, he wanted to see if she was ok. "Terri, hi. Its Tom Gage."  
  
"Sir, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Ok. Stiles is on the way to the dam. I'm ok I guess I'm just worried. I'm sure you are too."  
  
"Terri, let me give you my private line. Call me as soon as you hear from him. Please." Terri agreed to let him know as soon as she knew something.  
  
Nick and Stiles started running through the dam following the map. Finally Nick yelled. "Stiles, its over here."  
  
Stiles slowly walked over. "We need to get the bomb squad out here."  
  
"Not enough time."  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?"  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"No. But I know someone who does." Stiles took out his phone and put it on speaker. "Joshua its Stiles. I need some help with a bomb."  
  
"Mr. Stiles. Describe it to me." Stiles began telling Joshua exactly what it looks like. "Is there enough time to get a bomb squad in there?"  
  
"If there was do you think I would be calling you?"  
  
"Of course not." At this point word had spread that Stiles was on the phone with Joshua. Jackson, Lex, Tom, and Quinn all gathered in Joshua's office nervously waiting to see what was going to happen. Joshua sat down at the computer and began looking up the specifics on what Stiles just told him. "Ok. here is what I want you to do." Joshua explained step by step to Stiles exactly what to do.  
  
While Stiles was on the phone with Joshua, Nick was relaying everything back to the CSI lab. Sarah was sitting with Terri. It was very obvious how scared Terri was for Stiles.  
  
The few minutes that it took, seemed like hours to everyone. "Got it!" Stiles exclaimed.  
  
"Ok Mr. Stiles we just need to wait a minute to make sure it doesn't reset itself." everyone took a deep breath. "Any lights back on?"  
  
"Nothing Joshua."  
  
"Nice work Mr. Stiles." Everyone was very relived.  
  
Stiles and Nick needed to talk to officials at the dam. They finally got back to Vegas about 8:00 Terri was back at the hotel waiting for him. When he walked into the door, Terri ran into his arms.  
  
Stiles held her for a few minutes, he loved her and knew that she loved him, he decided he really wanted to take their relationship to the next level. "Terri, lets get married."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight here. I just can't go back to the way things were. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Stiles we can't just…. What about our families? Our friends?"  
  
"I've thought it all through on the way back here. We just continue dating, in front of everyone else. When the time is right, we'll either just tell them or let our mothers plan a big wedding for us."  
  
"Stiles are you sure?"  
  
"Terri after today, I don't want to be away from you ever.." Stiles looked at Terri, "We love each other, isn't that all that matters."  
  
"I do love you. I was so scared something was going to happen to you.."  
  
"I know. Terri, all I thought about was if anything happens to me, I want you to be Mrs. Stiles."  
  
"Lets get married." They kissed. "What about rings?"  
  
"I'll take care of that." Terri gave him her ring size. Terri wasn't sure why she had packed it but she, but was so glad the she did. It was a white strapless dress. She thought it would be perfect.  
  
Stiles came back with wedding rings. He went in and put on his suit. He bought Terri a beautiful bouquet of roses and a rose for him to wear in his lapel. While he was waiting for Terri to finish, he was looking through the yellow pages for wedding chapels. Terri walked out and Stiles was speechless. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.  
  
Terri smiled and kissed him. "Did you get rings?"  
  
"Claddagh. We're both Irish so people won't be too surprised about us wearing them. No one will know that they are wedding bands."  
  
"Good idea. Maybe that's why I love you so much." They kissed and began to look for a chapel for their wedding. They heard a knock at the door. 


	10. Chapter 10: Conclusion

Title: Viva Las Vegas-  
Spoiler: This story takes place after Thanksgiving.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When Stiles opened it he was surprised to see all the people from CSI. Nick, Catherine, Sarah, Warrick and Grissom. Grissom spoke up. "Since you will be leaving tomorrow, we thought we would show you how to ring in the New Year Vegas style."  
  
Catherine immediately noticed the way they were dressed, roses on the table and ring boxes. "I think they figured it out themselves." Catherine pointed to the table.  
  
"Who had New Year's Eve?" Warrick asked.  
  
"I believe I did." Sarah said with a big smile. Terri and Stiles just looked at them.  
  
"Ahh." Grissom said. "Will you be keeping your marriage a secret from family and friends back home?"  
  
"Yes." Stiles said, looking at him a bit confused.  
  
"Then I believe I won the pool." Grissom said smiling.  
  
"Ok." Terri asked "How did you guys know? We didn't even talk about it until tonight."  
  
"First things first." Catherine asked "Did you pick a chapel yet?" they both nodded no.  
  
"Are you Elvis fans?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Of course we are who isn't?" Terri answered, Stiles smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll call my buddy at The Alladin."  
  
"You two are going to be married by one of the best Elvis impersonators in town." Nick said with a smile.  
  
Warrick hung up the phone. "He has an opening and if we leave right now, you two can be Mr. and Mrs. in less than 30 minutes." Terri and Stiles smiled.  
  
As Terri and Stiles entered the chapel, Terri couldn't believe she was going to be married by an Elvis impersonator and wouldn't be able to tell anyone, especially Joshua.  
  
They were greeted by Elvis and filled out all of the necessary paperwork. Nick and Catherine agreed to stand in as best man and maid-of-honor. Grissom, Sarah and Warrick took their seats in the front.  
  
Stiles and Nick took their places at the front of the small chapel. Catherine walked down and they all waited for Terri. She was escorted by Elvis singing "Love Me Tender", Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
When it came time to exchange rings. Stiles asked to say something. "Terri, you have completely changed my life. I can't imagine us not together. I don't know how I made it this far without you. I give you this ring as a symbol of us. Our love, friendship, and fidelity to one another. Into your hands I place my heart, and trust that you will take good care of it." He place the ring on her finger.  
  
"Stiles, since the day I first met you, you have surprised me and kept my life interesting." everyone laughed. "I can't imagine you not being a part of my life. I feel like I started living the day I met you. The Claddagh rings are perfect to represent my feelings for you. Into your hands I place my heart and trust that you will take good care of it." she placed the ring on his finger.  
  
"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He then broke into "Can't Help Falling in Love". Stiles and Terri kissed and then began to dance to the song.  
  
Everyone clapped as they danced and laughed. "I love you Mrs. Stiles." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Mr. Stiles." she whispered back.  
  
Elvis ended the ceremony with a boisterous version of "Viva Las Vegas". Everyone sang along and laughed.  
  
They had a big party, and rang in the year 2003 with their new friends as Mr. and Mrs. Stiles. Terri asked Catherine. "Ok you never answered, how did you know we were going to get married? We really only started dating a little over a month ago. I never dreamed we would be married this soon."  
  
"I explained this to Stiles. I've lived here a long time. The way you two looked at each other I could tell." she laughed. "His reaction to Nick's flirting that sealed it."  
  
"Speaking of that what happened that the two of them became such good buddies." Terri and Catherine both looked at them laughing and talking like they had been life long friends.  
  
"When I couldn't take the testosterone levels at the apartment anymore, I just asked Stiles how long the two of you were involved."  
  
"You see." Grissom overheard the whole conversation. "When Nick sees a beautiful woman, he has a one track mind. He completely blocked Stiles out and paid no attention to his feelings for you, which by the way, I agree with Catherine, are written all over his face. Nick would never try to come between two people in love."  
  
Nick and Stiles walked over to them. Stiles kissed Terri on the cheek. "May I have a dance with the lovely bride?" Nick asked. Stiles kissed Terri's hand and turned her over to Nick.  
  
"Come on Stiles lets cut the rug." Catherine said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
When the evening was over. Terri and Stiles headed back to their room. They said good night to everyone, and thanked them. Warrick said. "As soon as the pictures and video are ready I will send them to you."  
  
Terri and Stiles continued to celebrate their wedding night with champagne and each other. They were both very happy, and very in love. They were determined to face all the obstacles ahead of them together. They hoped they would always be as happy as they were laying there in bed, but of course that won't happen. They needed to get back to the real world, and real problems. It was going to be hard to keep this secret.  
  
The End  
  
A/ N I hope you liked this one. This is actually a trilogy, the next part is "You Can Never Escape Your Past, this will go through the rest of season 2 with a few things added. I think a few episodes could have a definitely interesting spin if Terri and Stiles were already married and nobody knew, Absolute Bastard, Unholy Alliances (problems with Jeff), Our Man in Korea and of course the Finale.  
  
The third part is The Past Comes Round Again and that takes place after the Finale.  
  
Please review so that I know if I should post the other 2 parts to this story. 


End file.
